priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Ball!!
Super Ball!! was a pricing game based on the arcade game skee ball. It was played for three large prizes, each worth more than $1,000 and a cash prize of up to $3,000; this game also used small prizes. Gameplay *The contestant was shown three large prizes, each behind one of The Big Doors. The contestant was also shown three small prizes on the turntable, one at a time; each prize had a ball with it that was associated with one of the large prizes. Each small prize also displayed two prices; the contestant had to choose the correct price for the prize. If they were correct, they won the small prize and the ball. Otherwise, they lost the prize and the ball. *After all three prizes were played, assuming the contestant had won at least one ball, they were taken to a standard arcade skee ball lane. The center ring, marked "win," was surrounded by a "$100" ring and a "$50" outer area. $50 was the minimum a contestant could win for each ball earned. *After a practice roll, The contestant rolled each ball they had won on the lane. If they rolled the "win" ring, they won the large prize associated with the ball; otherwise, they won the amount of money associated with the cash ring they rolled into. *Once all of the earned balls were rolled, the contestant attempted to win the "Super Ball" by choosing between two prices for one more small prize. If the contestant won the Super Ball, they would roll it on the lane, with a "win" earning them all three large prizes. If the contestant had already won all three prizes with the standard balls, a Super Ball "win" would earn them a $3,000 cash bonus. If the Super Ball landed in either cash ring, the contestant earned triple the value of that ring, making them worth $300 and $150, respectively. *Super Ball!! is one of only three pricing games, along with Hole in One (or Two) and On the Nose, in which a task of physical skill is required to win. Other games, such as Race Game and Bonkers, give the contestant more chances to win if they perform better physically, but they can still be won without the physical skill. History *The $3,000 cash bonus came into play only twice, on September 23, 1992 (#8503D) and June 1, 1995 (#9614D), and was won only once, on September 23, 1992 (#8503D) (see below); in the latter playing on June 1, 1995 (#9614D), the contestant guessed the small prize of the Super Ball incorrectly and did not win the Super Ball. *In the beginning, only one small prize was shown on the turntable at a time. By May 20, 1987 (#6513D), the first three small prizes appeared all at once on the turntable. *On the episode that aired on November 14, 1991 (#8184D), a contestant named Mohini Khaled could not grasp the concept of skee ball; arguably because she was a native of the Fiji Islands, where that game is virtually unknown. Rather than rolling the balls, she tried to throw them into the rings, causing them to bounce off and roll back down the lane. Bob joked said that someone would get hurt the way she played. Bob did indeed get hurt, when he later went to retrieve a ball that had stopped halfway down the lane and he hit his shin on a wire that was part of the prop. In the end, Mohini failed to win any prizes, but did manage to win $250 in cash. The game normally takes 5-6 minutes (including the announcer describing the prizes), but this particular playing took over eight minutes, making it one of the longest pricing game playings in the show's history, which may have led to the game's retirement after its last playing on January 12, 1998 (#0601K). *Mohini wasn't the only contestant who had trouble with the game. On May 20, 1987 (#6513D), a contestant named Yvonne Hughes had similar struggles with the game, as she was trying to throw the balls into the rings, rather than roll them down the lane. She actually managed to get one of the balls caught on top of the rings where it was completely out of reach, to Bob's dismay. Ball #1 was put out of the machine and was treated as Ball #2. As such, Bob was so flustered by her playing that he forgot to ask Rod to describe the Super Ball!! small prize. She ended up winning $200 in cash, with Bob saying he'd need thousands for a psychiatrist after Yvonne's playing. *At least three other contestants also managed to get one of the balls stuck behind the $50 circle. On one playing from the 1980s, a contestant got a ball stuck behind the $50 circle and even had Bob use his Plinko stick to get the ball out, and kept holding on to it for the rest of the game. Another, from December 5, 1994 (#9381D), had contestant Rebecca Minarr get the Super Ball!! stuck, leading Bob to vamp about what happened and to see if he can manage to get the ball out, but couldn't, and then his next idea was to get an extra ball from one of the stage managers, Doug Quick. Doug thus gave an extra ball to Rebecca and managed to get it in the Win circle, making a comeback. One last playing, from November 17, 1997 (#0531K, the second last playing), contestant Rodrigo got ball #2 stuck, in which Bob declared to give him $54.78 for getting it stuck behind the $50 circle. *Super Ball!!'s set was not destroyed when it was retired; the skee ball prop currently resides in Bob Boden's garage. *The prize cue, strictly used for this game, was the theme from Match Game/Hollywood Squares Hour, which is often used when giving away cars in other games. Prior to the usage of the MGHS theme on the show, "Starcrossed" was primarily used as the prize cue. *The dollar signs on the game's props were the same ones used on the Showcase Showdown wheel from 1988-2008. *On an episode of Doug Davidson's TNPIR airing 11/8/1994, the show accidentally went to commercial after the contestant won the car with Ball #3, instead of allowing her to play for the Super Ball. This proved to be a very expensive mistake. It is not known if the show later allowed her a shot at the Super Ball, or if it did, how she did with it. She went on, however, to win her Showcase. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 19. Retirement *Super Ball!! was among the longest pricing games to play. Bob Barker determined, based on the in-studio audience reaction, that the time it took to play Super Ball!! could be put to better use and the game was retired. International versions of Super Ball!! *Despite its retirement in the US, the French version had this game translated to "La Superballe". A diamond-shaped skeeball area was featured into which the balls land; the middle diamond into which the ball lands to win the prize(s) are indicated by a star, with the two outer diamonds worth 500 F/76€ and 100 F/15€. Gallery Super_Ball!!.jpg Super Ball!! A01.jpg|Prize #1 - A Spa! Super Ball!! A02.jpg|Prize #2 - A Trip to Tahiti! Super Ball!! A03.jpg|Prize #3 - This ugly thing! Super Ball!! A04.jpg|That means, it's time to play Super Ball!! Based on my favorite arcade game: Skee Ball. Super Ball!! A05.jpg|In the beginning, only one prize was shown at a time. Super Ball!! A06.jpg|Here is Bob giving a practice roll. Super Ball!! A07.jpg|Here is a contestant rolling. Super Ball!! A08.jpg|$100 (That does not count since that was a practice ball) Super Ball!! A09.jpg|$50 Super Ball!! A10.jpg|This contestant did not win any of the prizes and picked up a total of $250. Premiere Playing (February 3, 1981, #3982D) superballpremiere1.jpg superballpremiere2.jpg superballpremiere3.jpg superballpremiere4.jpg superballpremiere5.jpg superballpremiere6.jpg superballpremiere7.jpg superballpremiere8.jpg superballpremiere9.jpg superballpremiere10.jpg superballpremiere11.jpg superballpremiere12.jpg superballpremiere13.jpg|Bob's first practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballpremiere14.jpg|Bob's second practice ball went into the WIN circle. superballpremiere15.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $50 circle. superballpremiere16.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $100 circle. superballpremiere17.jpg superballpremiere18.jpg superballpremiere19.jpg Super Ball!! for a 1932 Ford Scale Replica Car, a Caribbean Cruise, and a Thermasol Hot Tub (May 30, 1983, #4951D) superball(5-30-1983)1.jpg superball(5-30-1983)2.jpg superball(5-30-1983)3.jpg superball(5-30-1983)4.jpg superball(5-30-1983)5.jpg superball(5-30-1983)6.jpg superball(5-30-1983)7.jpg superball(5-30-1983)8.jpg superball(5-30-1983)9.jpg superball(5-30-1983)10.jpg superball(5-30-1983)11.jpg|Bob's practice ball bounces out of the WIN circle and into the dead zone. superball(5-30-1983)12.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superball(5-30-1983)13.jpg|Ball #2 went into the $50 circle. superball(5-30-1983)14.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $50 circle. superball(5-30-1983)15.jpg superball(5-30-1983)16.jpg superball(5-30-1983)17.jpg|The super ball went into the $50 circle. superball(5-30-1983)18.jpg superball(5-30-1983)19.jpg Super Ball!! for a Zoe Zipper (December 8 ,1983, #5114D) superballzoezipper1.jpg superballzoezipper2.jpg superballzoezipper3.jpg superballzoezipper4.jpg superballzoezipper5.jpg superballzoezipper6.jpg superballzoezipper7.jpg superballzoezipper8.jpg superballzoezipper9.jpg superballzoezipper10.jpg superballzoezipper11.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballzoezipper12.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the WIN circle. superballzoezipper13.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $50 circle. superballzoezipper14.jpg|Ball #2 went into the WIN circle. superballzoezipper15.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $50 circle. superballzoezipper16.jpg superballzoezipper17.jpg superballzoezipper18.jpg|The super ball went into the $100 circle. superballzoezipper19.jpg superballzoezipper20.jpg Super Ball!! for 3 Trips (January 20, 1986, #5961D) superball3trips1.jpg superball3trips2.jpg superball3trips3.jpg superball3trips4.jpg superball3trips5.jpg superball3trips6.jpg superball3trips7.jpg superball3trips8.jpg superball3trips9.jpg superball3trips10.jpg superball3trips11.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superball3trips12.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superball3trips13.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $50 circle. superball3trips14.jpg|Ball #3 went into the WIN circle. superball3trips15.jpg superball3trips16.jpg superball3trips17.jpg|The super ball went into the $50 circle. superball3trips18.jpg superball3trips19.jpg Super Ball!! for a Subaru Brat (December 22, 1986, #6311D) superballsubarubrat1.jpg superballsubarubrat2.jpg superballsubarubrat3.jpg superballsubarubrat4.jpg superballsubarubrat5.jpg superballsubarubrat6.jpg superballsubarubrat7.jpg superballsubarubrat8.jpg superballsubarubrat9.jpg superballsubarubrat10.jpg superballsubarubrat11.jpg superballsubarubrat12.jpg superballsubarubrat13.jpg superballsubarubrat14.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballsubarubrat15.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballsubarubrat16.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $50 circle. superballsubarubrat17.jpg|Ball #2 went into the WIN circle. superballsubarubrat18.jpg superballsubarubrat19.jpg superballsubarubrat20.jpg superballsubarubrat21.jpg|The super ball went into the $50 circle. superballsubarubrat22.jpg superballsubarubrat23.jpg Super Ball!! for a Subaru Justy (November 14, 1991, #8184D) superballsubarujusty1.jpg superballsubarujusty2.jpg superballsubarujusty3.jpg superballsubarujusty4.jpg superballsubarujusty5.jpg superballsubarujusty6.jpg superballsubarujusty7.jpg superballsubarujusty8.jpg superballsubarujusty9.jpg superballsubarujusty10.jpg superballsubarujusty11.jpg superballsubarujusty12.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballsubarujusty13.jpg|Mohini's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballsubarujusty14.jpg|Ball #1 bounced off, so Mohini does not win anything with that. superballsubarujusty15.jpg|Ball #2 went into the $50 circle. superballsubarujusty16.jpg superballsubarujusty17.jpg superballsubarujusty18.jpg|The super ball went into the $50 circle. superballsubarujusty19.jpg|Despite the display showing 250, Mohini actually wins only $200. superballsubarujusty20.jpg Maureen's Perfect Super Ball!! (September 23, 1992, #8503D) Super Ball!! B01.jpg|Prize #1 - A Barbecue! Super Ball!! B02.jpg|Prize #2 - A Sofa! Super Ball!! B03.jpg|Prize #3 - Two Motorcycles! superballmaureen1.jpg superballmaureen2.jpg superballmaureen3.jpg superballmaureen4.jpg superballmaureen5.jpg superballmaureen6.jpg superballmaureen7.jpg Super Ball!! B04.jpg|Here comes Janice with the three balls since this contestant named Maureen got them all right. BTW: By this point, all three small prizes are on the turntable together. superballmaureen8.jpg|Bob's practice ball went flying past the circles. Super Ball!! B05.jpg|Maureen's ready! superballmaureen9.jpg|Maureen's practice ball went into the $50 circle. Super Ball!! B06.jpg|YEAH! Prize #1 Won! Super Ball!! B07.jpg|YEAH! Prize #2 Won! Super Ball!! B08.jpg|YEAH! All three prizes won! And yet, the Super Ball hasn't been played yet. Super Ball!! B09.jpg|At this point we'd say "congratulations, you won, now we'll see you at the wheel." But wait, we're not leaving out the Super Ball!! While the Super Ball rules towards the money holes remained the same (triple value for the money hit), rolling the Super Ball in the WIN circle is worth $3,000 in cash! superballmaureen10.jpg superballmaureen11.jpg superballmaureen12.jpg Super Ball!! B10.jpg|Here's Maureen kissing it for good luck. Super Ball!! B11.jpg|SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! $3,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Ball!! B12.jpg|Here, we see the happiest Super Ball!! player on earth! The Price is Right - Maureen's Perfect Playing of Super Ball|Full Footage of the only perfect Super Ball win Super Ball!! for a Pontiac Grand Am Coupe (September 28, 1994, #0013N) superballgrandam1.jpg superballgrandam2.jpg superballgrandam3.jpg superballgrandam4.jpg superballgrandam5.jpg superballgrandam6.jpg superballgrandam7.jpg|Doug Davidson's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballgrandam8.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballgrandam9.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $100 circle. superballgrandam10.jpg superballgrandam11.jpg superballgrandam12.jpg|Ball #2 went into the WIN circle. superballgrandam13.jpg superballgrandam14.jpg superballgrandam15.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $50 circle. superballgrandam16.jpg superballgrandam17.jpg superballgrandam18.jpg|The super ball went into the $100 circle. superballgrandam19.jpg Super Ball!! for an Isuzu Amigo (November 8, 1994, #0042N) superballisuzuamigo1.jpg superballisuzuamigo2.jpg superballisuzuamigo3.jpg superballisuzuamigo4.jpg superballisuzuamigo5.jpg superballisuzuamigo6.jpg superballisuzuamigo7.jpg|Doug Davidson's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballisuzuamigo8.jpg|The contestant's practice ball also went into the $100 circle. superballisuzuamigo9.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $100 circle. superballisuzuamigo10.jpg superballisuzuamigo11.jpg superballisuzuamigo12.jpg superballisuzuamigo13.jpg superballisuzuamigo14.jpg superballisuzuamigo15.jpg|Ball #3 went into the WIN circle. superballisuzuamigo16.jpg superballisuzuamigo17.jpg Super Ball!!! for an Acura Integra (January 10, 1995, #0067N) superballacuraintegra1.jpg superballacuraintegra2.jpg superballacuraintegra3.jpg superballacuraintegra4.jpg superballacuraintegra5.jpg superballacuraintegra6.jpg superballacuraintegra7.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the WIN circle. superballacuraintegra8.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $100 circle. superballacuraintegra9.jpg superballacuraintegra10.jpg superballacuraintegra11.jpg|Ball #2 went into the $50 circle. superballacuraintegra12.jpg superballacuraintegra13.jpg superballacuraintegra14.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $100 circle. superballacuraintegra15.jpg superballacuraintegra16.jpg superballacuraintegra17.jpg|The super ball went into the $50 circle. superballacuraintegra18.jpg Gregory's Near-Wipeout in Super Ball!! (April 23, 1996, #9952D) superballgregory1.jpg superballgregory2.jpg superballgregory3.jpg superballgregory4.jpg superballgregory5.jpg superballgregory6.jpg superballgregory7.jpg superballgregory8.jpg superballgregory9.jpg superballgregory10.jpg superballgregory11.jpg superballgregory12.jpg superballgregory13.jpg superballgregory14.jpg superballgregory15.jpg superballgregory16.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballgregory17.jpg|Gregory's practice ball went into $50 circle. superballgregory18.jpg|The super ball went into the $50 circle. superballgregory19.jpg superballgregory20.jpg Loree's Spectacular Super Ball!! Comeback (February 6, 1997, #0244K) superballloree1.jpg superballloree2.jpg superballloree3.jpg superballloree4.jpg superballloree5.jpg superballloree6.jpg superballloree7.jpg superballloree8.jpg superballloree9.jpg superballloree10.jpg superballloree11.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballloree12.jpg|Loree's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballloree13.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $50 circle. superballloree14.jpg|Ball #2 went into the $50 circle. superballloree15.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $50 circle. superballloree16.jpg superballloree17.jpg superballloree18.jpg|The super ball went into the WIN circle!!! superballloree19.jpg superballloree20.jpg superballloree21.jpg A Blooper in Super Ball!! (November 17, 1997, #0531K) superballblooper1997-1.jpg superballblooper1997-2.jpg superballblooper1997-3.jpg superballblooper1997-4.jpg superballblooper1997-5.jpg superballblooper1997-6.jpg superballblooper1997-7.jpg superballblooper1997-8.jpg superballblooper1997-9.jpg superballblooper1997-10.jpg superballblooper1997-11.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballblooper1997-12.jpg|Rodrigo's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballblooper1997-13.jpg|Ball #2 got stuck behind the $50 circle, so Bob has decided to give Rodrigo $54.78 for that. superballblooper1997-14.jpg|Ball #3 went into the $50 circle. superballblooper1997-15.jpg superballblooper1997-16.jpg superballblooper1997-17.jpg|The super ball went into the $100 circle. superballblooper1997-18.jpg|Rodrigo has won $404.78. superballblooper1997-19.jpg Finale Playing (January 12, 1998, #0601K) superballfinale1.jpg superballfinale2.jpg superballfinale3.jpg superballfinale4.jpg superballfinale5.jpg superballfinale6.jpg superballfinale7.jpg superballfinale8.jpg superballfinale9.jpg superballfinale10.jpg superballfinale11.jpg superballfinale12.jpg|Bob's practice ball went into the $50 circle. superballfinale13.jpg|The contestant's practice ball went into the $100 circle. superballfinale14.jpg|Ball #1 went into the $100 circle. superballfinale15.jpg|Ball #2 went into the $100 circle. superballfinale16.jpg|Ball #3 went into the WIN circle. superballfinale17.jpg superballfinale18.jpg superballfinale19.jpg superballfinale20.jpg|The Super Ball went into the WIN circle. The contestant has won all 3 prizes!!! superballfinale21.jpg superballfinale22.jpg Custom photos Super.png superball1.png~original.png|Ball #1 superball2.png~original.png|Ball #2 superball3.png~original.png|Ball #3 superball5.png~original.png|Super Ball Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck